Love and Friendship
by lahmrh
Summary: Sc/U. When a crewmember's illness means that Christine cannot attend the dance performance they have tickets for, Uhura asks Scotty to accompany her instead.


Author's Note: Written for milkyplusberry in the happy_trekmas exchange.

**Love and Friendship**

Uhura frowns down at the two tickets in her hand. The Ly'ita dancers are some of the best in the galaxy, and for weeks she's been anticipating finally getting to see them live. And now it looks like she'll be going to see them alone.

She doesn't blame Christine – it's not like it's her fault that Ensign Mackenzie's cough turned out to be Deneb fever. But it does mean that Christine will be in quarantine for at least a week, and the performance is tonight.

"You'll have to find someone else to go with you," Christine tells her through the isolation room intercom. "Make sure you tell me all about it when you get back."

_But where am I going to find someone on such short notice?_ Uhura thinks, as she makes her way back to her quarters. Most people are already off on shore leave, the ship down to a skeleton crew. Even Mister Spock is gone, having disappeared off somewhere with the captain.

With a sigh, she enters her cabin and turns on the computer, deciding to to check which of the Enterprise's 430 crewmembers are still on ship. Surely there has to be someone aboard who would like a free ticket to the performance.

The list is short, only a few dozen people, and it doesn't take long before her eyes catch on a name. _Montgomery Scott._ Of course. Scotty rarely seems to take shore leave, but they get on quite well and she's sure he'd come if she asked him. She doesn't know how he feels about Ly'ita, but she knows he likes music and spoke admiringly of the dancers on Argelius.

Decision made, she pockets the tickets and heads out of her room to find Scotty.

Her instincts lead her down to Engineering, and sure enough she finds Scotty sitting in the engine room, reading a PADD. She clears her throat as she approaches, and he looks up, breaking into a smile as he sees her. "Uhura," he greets. "What brings you down here?"

Uhura smiles back. "Did you hear about Christine?"

Scotty nods. "Oh, aye. Unlucky to be locked up like that. I'd be climbin' the walls after a day or so." He shudders.

Uhura nods. "Well, she and I were supposed to go to a dance performance tonight, and since she can't go I wondered if you'd like to come with me instead?"

Scotty scratches the back of his head. "Is that the Ly'ita thing?" At her look he adds, "A couple of my engineers were talking about it earlier. Sounded pretty excited about it, too."

Uhura nods. "Yes, that's right." She holds up the tickets and adds, "So, are you interested?"

Scotty looks from her to the tickets and back, then smiles broadly. "Sure, why not," he says. "Sounds like fun."

Uhura smiles back. "Great!" She hands him one of the tickets and adds, "The performance is at eight, but if you want we could meet earlier and have a meal together first?"

"Aye, I'd like that," Scotty replies. "Meet you in the transporter room at 1830?"

Uhura nods, still smiling. "I'll see you then."

x x x

Uhura has always prided herself on being punctual, and it is 1830 on the dot when she arrives at the transporter room. She's wearing her favourite dress, deep purple and off-the-shoulder with matching heels, and a short white cardigan. She smoothes her hands down the fabric briefly, then steps forward and enters the room.

Scotty is already there, waiting by the platform. She can't remember the last time she saw him out of uniform, and it's a striking sight. He's wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt, and his hair is carefully combed.

He must catch her staring as he looks down at himself and frowns. "Is this all right? I wasn't quite sure what to wear. There's nae much call for formal wear in my line o' work."

Uhura shakes her head, smiling. "No, it's fine. You look great." Better than great, if she's honest.

He smiles back, seeming to relax. "And you look… beautiful."

Uhura feels her smile grow, her cheeks heating up a little at the compliment. "Thank you," she says, before glancing at the transporter platform. "Shall we go?"

Scotty nods. "I've given Kyle the co-ordinates," he says.

They position themselves on the platform, and Uhura feels a familiar tingle as the beam takes her.

They materialise in front of the hall where the performance is being held, and Uhura immediately starts walking. "I made a reservation at a restaurant nearby," she says, as Scotty hurries to join her. "It's supposed to be very good."

The restaurant is busy enough to make Uhura glad she called ahead. The waiter shows them to a table near the back, hands them each a menu, then discreetly disappears.

"So," Uhura says, opening her menu. "What would you be doing right now if I hadn't asked you here?"

Scotty shrugs. "I'd planned to catch up on my technical journals."

Uhura shakes her head fondly. "You work too hard."

"No such thing," Scotty says firmly. "But I'm glad you asked me here."

He gives her a broad smile, and Uhura's breath catches briefly before she lowers her eyes to her menu.

They pass the time until their food comes discussing recent missions, and Scotty makes her laugh with a story about how one of his engineers managed to get himself stuck in a Jeffries tube while doing some rewiring. The conversation trails off once the food comes, both of them too busy eating to talk, but the silence isn't uncomfortable. In fact, Uhura is surprised how comfortable she's finding the situation. Scotty is very easy to talk to, and a good listener.

By the time they've finished, it's almost time to head back to the concert hall. They walk back together, admiring the lights that have been set up across the front of the building.

People are already filing in, and Uhura leads the way to their seats, about halfway back in the centre of a row. They have an excellent view of the stage, and Uhura thinks to herself that the extra credits for upgraded seating were definitely worth it.

It isn't long before the lights dim and the performance begins.

The dancing is somewhere between ballet and rhythmic gymnastics, and Uhura watches in awe as the dancers spin and leap, performing feats of acrobatics she can only dream of. She glances over at Scotty and sees he's just as captivated.

The story isn't hard to follow, which is good, because she's too busy marvelling over the dancing to pay much attention. The basic plot seems to involve a young princess who is in love with a man who only appears at night.

Between the music and the dancers' skill, Uhura is completely drawn in. She gasps at the reveal that the princess's love interest is a prince from a rival land, and can't help but shed a few tears when his love causes him to jump in front of a blade meant for the princess.

When the performance finally ends, she finds herself on her feet, clapping as hard as she can. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Scotty doing the same, and feels a spark of warmth at his enthusiasm.

"So you enjoyed it, then?" she asks, as they make their way out of the hall and onto the street.

"Oh, aye," he replies earnestly. "It was brilliant. And some of those jumps and flips were incredible. I don't know how they do it." He shakes his head in amazement, then turns to her with a smile. "I'm glad you asked me," he says.

Uhura smiles back. "I'm glad you came."

She raises a hand as Scotty reaches for his communicator, realising abruptly that she doesn't want the night to end. "You know, it's not that late," she says. "Do you want to go for a walk or something before we beam back?"

Scotty studies her for a moment before breaking out in a grin. "I'd like that," he replies, and drops his hand.

Uhura has only a basic knowledge of the area, but she's fairly sure she remembers a park a few streets away, so they begin walking in that direction. They discuss the performance more as they walk, marvelling over some parts and disagreeing over others. It's one of the most stimulating discussions she's had in a while, and she enjoys every moment of it.

The park is fairly empty at this time of night, and they are undisturbed as they stroll through the trees. They pause on the edge of a pond, watching two birds chase each other across the water, the conversation trailing off briefly.

"Can I ask you something?" Scotty asks suddenly.

Uhura turns to look at him, confused by the serious look on his face. "Sure, I guess," she replies. "What is it?"

"Is this a date?"

Uhura blinks at the blunt question. It's unexpected, but in an odd way not surprising at all. "If you'd asked me that a few hours ago I'd have said no," she says.

Scotty's gaze is intense as he looks at her. "And now?" he asks.

"Now…." She hesitates, feeling the truth of it roll over her. "I think… I'd like it to be. If you'd like it to be."

She holds her breath as he just stares at her, but then a smile spreads across his face and she knows she's guessed correctly. "I'd like that very much," he replies, hands coming up to rest on her arms. She can feel the warmth of his touch through her cardigan.

"You really do look beautiful," he says quietly, before leaning in for a kiss.

Kissing Scotty isn't something she's ever really thought about before – she's never really seen him that way – but as their lips meet she realises it should have been. The kiss sends warmth rushing through her, leaving her a little breathless as they break apart.

"That was…" she murmurs, unable to think of words to describe it.

"Aye," Scotty replies, apparently having the same problem. He kisses her again, briefly, then pulls back enough to look her in the eyes. "D'you maybe want to go back to the ship?" he asks, a little hesitantly, and she smiles.

"I can't think of anything I'd like more," she says.

Scotty calls for beam-up, and as the transporter takes them she reaches out and takes his hand.

x x x

"So?" Christine asks when Uhura visits the next morning, "How was it?"

"Oh, it was _wonderful_," Uhura replies, and smiles.


End file.
